What a Lovely Doll You've Become
Dolls have their own unique story; every single one of them: Long haired, tall, old, life-sized, or wide-eyed. It takes certain people to appreciate them all. Some even want them to come to life so the person and the doll can be best friends... forever. But... some don’t like the nature of a delicate doll, or the life of one. This guy... his name was Jillian Berbers. He was careless, loved the adrenaline of negativity. One might call him the typical child that no one wants, or the cheesy “bad boy.” But of course... he didn’t care; he just wanted to do what he pleases. Stealing, ‘hanging out’ with his buddies, teasing his siblings, worrying his mother, you can practically name all the bad things he’s done. If you were a spirit watching over him, you’d wish he’d change into someone better. Ha... as if. During the evening, Jillian’s sister, Eva, was playing with a doll she got today. Somehow, it was in her backpack when she came home from elementary school. Being the good little girl she strived to be (instead of her obnoxious brother, she wanted to ask who’s doll it was for school tomorrow. But, she played with it along with her other dolls so much where she practically forgot that she was going to ask her class the next day. The doll was very small...smaller than the popular Barbie dolls. She had thick, red, plastic hair that was cut in a bob. The bangs were unusually long and it covered her eyes. The eyes were faded slightly, so it must be an old doll. She wore a long, beige trench coat on with long sleeves that hid her small, delicate arms, black tights, and brown, knee high heels. Her waist was very slim. Her skin was pale white with pink cheeks. Finally, her smile. The smile was similar to one of a smiley face but somehow... something was off about that smile. It’s not innocent and loving like you see on every other doll. But... it’s rather... menacing. If you stare at the doll’s face... it looks unusual to you. It makes you uneasy. That feeling caught on to Jillian. He was on the fabric couch, watching his sister play with her dolls. He thought the other ones were simple and “pretty” like always, but the new one she brought home... it’s weird. He becomes unsettled. His right leg twitches up and down nervously as he continuously stares at the doll. Then, he asks, “Aye, where’d you get that doll from?” Eva turns her head at him, but turns back around when she realizes that it was Jillian that asked the question, “None of your beeswax,” she replies intelligently. He glares at her and teasingly pushed his toe against the back of her head, “Tell me, you punk.” She whines and holds her head, “Ahh! Mommy!” “Mom’s not here. She’s at work, so shut up. Now tell me where you got that doll.” “I don’t have to, you jerk!” Eva gathers her dolls and their accessories in her little arms to march up to her room. Jillian sits up to snatch the doll out of Eva’s arms. “Hey!” she cries out, “Giver her back!” Jillian holds it close to his face. “Ugh... this thing looks so creepy. I don’t know why you like it.” He tosses the doll into Eva’s arms full of items, but it fell to the ground. She struggles to get the doll into her hands again but Jillian kicked it away with his foot. She scurries to get the doll again. Once it’s finally in her hand, she walks upstairs into her room. Jillian pulls his phone out from his back pocket to call a friend to hang out. Time to make “fun plans” for tonight. The next day, Jillian goes to school. He sits with his group of friends in the cafeteria to wait for the bell to go to his first period. They’re playing a game of cards while taking about their plans for the evening. Jillian watches them place their bets and argue the “cheated” turns. His bag was wide open since he was the one that owned the cards. His friend, Kendrick, took a quick glance inside Jillian’s bag before seeing something. He sat up and pulled out what he saw. “Bruh, Jillian,” he smirked as looked at what he took out, “I didn’t know yo’ ass like Barbies.” Jillian frowned in confusion and turned around. Kendrick was holding the doll that Eva had yesterday. The guys at the table saw the doll and laughed. They yelled out teasing statements and questions. “Jillian, you gay.” “Man the fuck you got a doll for?” Among those lines. The doll was being passed around the table. Jillian got annoyed and snatched it out of one of his friend’s hands. “Shut the fuck up,” he yelled, “My sister probably put it in my bag.” “Mhmm..,” one of them mumbled, “Playing House with that thing.” Jillian took a stale, half-eaten biscuit from a lunch tray and threw it at the other friend. Then they continued to play cards while continuing to tease him about the doll. Later in the day, it was time for gym. Today, they’re playing basketball, one of his favorite sports. In the boy’s locker room, Jillian was changing into his grey tank top and black gym shorts. He was so anxious to play; he was getting ready as fast as he can. He picked up his deodorant from the floor and rubbed it on his underarms. His book bag was hanging from a hook in his locker. The doll from earlier was inside... or so he thought. When he looks up to put the deodorant on the top shelf, he stops dead in his tracks. The doll was in its normal pose, standing up on the top shelf of Jillian’s locker. He stares at it, wide-eyed. ‘How did it...’ he thought to himself before trailing off. Then Kendrick walked by to leave the locker room. He stops when he sees Jillian staring at the doll from this morning. He shakes his head, “So that thing is a decoration for your locker.” Jillian shakes himself back to reality and turns around at Kendrick. He closes his locker and walks with Kendrick, “Nah man.” In the auxiliary gym, Kendrick, Jillian, and some guys play half-court basketball. The girls watch them on the bleachers and gossip. Like the pro he is, Jillian plays (or shows off) with his basketball skills. Already, it’s three to zero. Travels, rotations, jump shots, and slam ducks are all made by him. It catches many people’s eyes. Guys stand on the sideline to watch him. The coach catches Jillian’s talent. The girls watch him play for a while. In ten minutes, its thirteen to four. It’s quite obvious that Jillian’s team is going to win. The coach blows the whistle to end the game. They won. Jillian and his team cheer in triumph for their victory. They were already ready for a new game. But more than likely no one can go up against Jillian. In the bleachers, there is a squeal of fear coming from the group of girls. It catches some people’s attention, but not all since there are a lot of people in the gym. Jillian was one of those people that paid no attention to the scream. He was ready for a new game. But he did hear Kendrick call him out, “Bruh!” Jillian snaps his head toward Kendrick’s voice. Kendrick was standing in front of the bleachers where the girls were. Some of them were standing or scooted away from something that Jillian couldn’t see. “Get your doll!” Kendrick finished yelling. Jillian walked over to where he and the girls were. They were all staring and avoiding the same doll. Now Jillian thinks something is really weird. The doll was in his locker. How did it get out? Did someone brake into his locker? But no one knows his locker combination. More than likely no one has something strong enough to pry his locker open. What if his friends are playing a prank? Maybe. Jillian finds way to reassure himself. This is reality... right? He climbs up the bleachers to get the doll and left the gym to put it away in his locker. As he was walking through the hallways, he looked down at the doll. She still has that uneasy, menacing smile. He couldn’t look at her any longer. When Jillian was inside the locker room, he gets a cold chill when he looked at his locker. It wasn’t pried open at all. It’s still in its normal state like always. No kind of force what-so-ever. He takes a deep breath and nervously turns the knob. 12...45...2...The locker swings open. The contents of the locker are in its exact places like before. His backpack wasn’t opened, his deodorant is still on the top shelf... nothing was shuffled or on the bottom of the locker. That’s not normal... Jillian throws the doll into the locker and quickly slams it closed. His back pressed against the door. His runs his hair in his moist hair from sweat. ‘The lighter...’ he thought. Jillian remembers the lighter in his backpack from the last time he smoked weed with his buddies. After school, he planned to burn the doll. For the rest of the day, the doll constantly showed up in random areas Jillian wouldn’t expect her to be. Teachers found her on their desk and thought she was an antique or a gift or a prank. But Jillian would take the doll and put her away in his bag. Everyone either laughed or questioned him having a doll. He would reply with an excuse or yell angrily. Sometime the doll would be in the corner of his classroom, be on a cabinet, or stand on the top shelf of a book case... watching him. She stood, facing Jillian’s direction. Jillian tapped his foot or his pencil against his desk. It’s becoming nerve-racking for him. Also, when he would ask for a “bathroom break” though really he is skipping class, the doll would be standing in front of the door way. There was no escape for him. In the bathroom, the doll would be on the urinals or the sinks. After class, when everyone is walking to their next period, she would be on the top part of the lockers as well. No one would notice her, but Jillian. After school, Jillian was ready. He dashed out of the school with the doll in hand. His friends would try to stop him to talk but he ignored them. He ran as fast as he could to his house. It wasn’t far, but he was panting when he got home. He came around the side of his house and into the backyard. He placed the doll on the dirty grill and went into the shed. There, he searched for igniter fluid. We finally found the dirty white bottle. He popped the red cap off and poured it all over the grill and the doll. He practically emptied the igniter fluid out and threw it on the ground. His hand pulled a chunk of ragweed that was growing in the backward and he took the lighter out from his book bag. He lit the ragweed and threw it onto the doll and grill. It burst into high flames. Jillian took a step back and watched the flames dance blue, orange, red, and yellow. ‘Nothing can come out of this,’ he thought and walked away. But then he heard a crunching noise from behind. There she stood, the doll. She was much bigger... life sized. She wasn’t in one pose, she was moving like a normal human being. Step by step, she came out of the fire unharmed, as if it never affected her. The menacing smile opened into a smirk and she giggled. Her voice was so soft yet so full of evil. Jillian took a step back every time she got closer... and closer. Then he turned around to run away into his house from the back door. He ran up the stairs and locked himself inside his room. He looked out of his window where the back yard was shown. Where did she go? He heard footsteps climb up the stairs. His head snapped to his door. Jillian took heavy objects in his room and blockaded the door. When the footsteps got close enough, they stopped. He expected the door knob to jiggle but it didn’t. He backed away from the door quietly then stopped when he felt something touch his back. He turns around and is met with a harsh backhand to the face. Jillian screams, falls backward and falls onto his desk. Books and glass fall on the floor. When he peeked in between his fingers, she was crouched down to his level. He grabs a beer bottle that fell on the ground and smacks the doll’s head against the bottle. Shockingly, she didn’t budge. Only smiled. He would have known that wouldn’t work since the doll didn’t burn in the fire, but he was so caught up in the moment that he forgot. The doll took out a needle somewhere under her sleeve and stabbed Jillian on the neck. He was paralyzed from the neck down. He slumped over to the side and attempted to move. The doll picked him up from his shoulders and laid him on the floor. She stood over him and analyzed him. In the process, Jillian was yelling desperate questions and commands at her. “Who are you!?” “What do you want from me?!” “Leave me alone!” “Don’t touch me!” One needle at a time, she stuck needles into Jillian’s face where acne and scars are. Jillian grunted and yelped at very needle stuck to his face. Then she took some scissors out and cut his jacket, jeans, and shirt, leaving him only in his boxers. The doll continued to stab needles into Jillian’s body. Though he is paralyzed, he could feel each needle go deep within his skin. Next she took a sewing needle and some thick black thread out. She held Jillian’s head back to take a god look at him. Then he spit on her face. The doll turned away to wipe the spit off of her. She boiled with anger. She raises her hand and stabbed the sewing needle into Jillian’s bottom lip. He screamed in agony. She stuck the needle into his top lip in a sewing motion. Jillian could feel the thick black thread move in the new holes he got. Blood slipped down his lips and jawline. She tightens each knot as tight and as painfully as she could to make Jillian suffer. The holes on Jillian’s lips stretched. At the end of his lips, she pulled on the thread tightly and tied it in a knot. Jillian was dying of agony and wanted the pain to go away. He could no longer speak since his lips are sewn together. In every flaw of Jillian’s body, she either sewed or punctured his body. When she was done, she stood up. He looked like a human ragdoll. Needles, threads, and blood covered his body. Gosh it was ugly, but she loved it. Next was the fun part. The doll dragged her plastic, sharp nails from Jillian’s forehead, to his chest. Jillian groaned in pain. He opened his eyes. His vision was blurred and dizzy. He saw that smile of her’s one last time, then she spoke something that was very audible. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he began...shrinking. Bones were painfully snapping, and his insides were squishing. Jillian only muffled his screams as his body shrunk smaller and smaller. Finally, everything stopped. The new Jillian was on the ground. The doll picked him up. He was a doll now. New plastic hair, clear skin, no flaws, new clothes, and standing in one pose. She held the Jillian doll close to her face. Her smiled grew in satisfaction. “What a lovely doll you’ve become...” Doll Face spoke. [Created by doggirlanime12 on deviantArt. All credit goes to her.] Category:Beings Category:Dismemberment Category:Death